An Awesome Older Brother
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sedikit yang tahu kalau Prussia adalah kakak yang baik, sedikit yang tahu berapa banyak Prussia berkorban demi adiknya, Germany. Dan sedikit yang tahu, kalau Prussia adalah kakak yang awesome. No pairing. Brotherly fic Prussia dan Germany. OOC, miss typo. Read and Review please!


**Entah kena angin apa, tapi gara-gara sebuah fanart, aku jatuh cinta dengan Prussia dan Germany sebagai kakak adik dan kesel bukan main karena cerita original mereka bersama gak begitu banyak. Gak pernah digambarin sikap Prussia sebagai kakak itu seperti apa, rasanya Prussia cuma hidup dengan penuh lelucon dan Germany bakal marahin dia.**

**Tapi, kisah hidup Prussia gak manis dan percaya gak percaya, dia itu kakak yang baik buat Germany.**

**Makanya kubuat fanfic ini, silahkan dinikmati**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, major-angst, no pairing**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punyaku yang jelas**

* * *

**An Awesome Older Brother**

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Prussia adalah kakak yang baik untuk Germany.

Semua tahu bagaimana sikap sayang England pada America yang kadang masih terbawa sampai saat ini, buktinya ia masih sering menegur America jika sang negara adikuasa itu bertingkah konyol, 'marah adalah bukti sayang'.

Semua tahu kisah China yang menemukan Japan lalu mengasuhnya, memberikannya budaya, mengajarkannya menulis, membesarkannya dengan baik.

Semua tahu Spanyol mengasuh North Italy, atau lebih sering dipanggil Romano, dengan memanjakannya. Ia terus membela sang negara kecil meski Romano hanya menyusahkannya saja.

Semua tahu Austria cukup dingin pada Italy dulu, tapi ia membiarkan Italy mendengarkannya bermain piano.

Tapi hanya sedikit yang tahu kalau Prussia adalah kakak yang baik.

Di mata semua orang, Prussia hanya seorang trouble-maker yang rasanya tak mungkin punya hubungan keluarga dengan Germany. Sikap mereka bagai langit dan bumi, nyaris tak ada persamaan. Hanya kecintaan mereka pada bir serta sikap mereka yang suka kerapihan saja yang sama.

Germany sendiri mengakui, sejak dulu ia tak benar-benar begitu dekat dengan Prussia. Sejak ia menjadi adik dari albino itu, Prussia selalu sibuk berperang. Berperang. Pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh babak belur. Berperang lagi.

Bahkan Prussia mengaku kalau hobinya adalah berperang, makan dan tidur.

Bukan berarti Prussia kakak yang buruk, ia ramah terhadap Germany. Tapi, daripada seorang kakak, mungkin keramahannya terasa seperti orang asing. Tak ada cerita dimana Prussia memanjakannya, dari dulu Prussia itu tegas. Tak ada kisah manis yang bisa diceritakan dari kehidupan mereka berdua. Mereka hanya sepasang orang dengan sikap berbeda yang diikat dengan ikatan 'keluarga'.

Germany terbiasa menghadapi Prussia, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hanya itu.

Tapi...

Itu tidak benar.

Itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Kau tahu kenapa tubuh Gilbert lebih kecil darimu?"

Germany menatap Spain dengan wajah bingung. Sang negara ahli tomat itu menengguk birnya, sementara Germany menatap Prussia yang tertidur di meja dengan wajah merah. Sudah jelas mabuk berat karena kebanyakan minum bir.

"Ia baru saja cerita padaku... ehehe, jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku yang cerita padamu ya, ntar si albino marah," kata Spain lagi.

Germany menatap kakaknya, kakaknya yang sudah tidak bisa ia panggil dengan nama 'Prussia' lagi.

"Kalau England, jelas kenapa badannya lebih kecil dari America. Tapi, kalau Gilbert... katanya saat kau kecil dulu, kalian terkena krisis ekonomi berat. Dan si pangeran _awesome_ ini menderita gizi buruk karena selalu memberikan makanannya padamu."

Mata Germany membelalak, ia menatap kakaknya yang tertidur karena mabuk. Rambutnya yang putih, badannya lebih kecil darinya. Ia tidak pendek, tubuhnya terbilang tinggi dan berisi untuk ukuran pria kebanyakan, hanya bila disandingkan dengan Germany, Prussia terlihat kecil.

Germany tak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa, ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Spain dan menggendong kakaknya pulang dari bar.

Ia tak tahu cerita itu... ia tahu dulu saat ia masih kecil memang terjadi krisis pangan tapi...

Ia tak tahu Prussia menderita kekurangan nutrisi berat karena dirinya...

Personifikasi negara memang tak akan mati, tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa merasakan sakit atau terkena masalah kesehatan. Seperti America yang bisa hampir menderita obesitas karena kebanyakan makan hamburger, badan kakaknya menjadi tumbuh lebih kecil dari dirinya karena gizi buruk.

Kenapa Prussia tidak pernah cerita padanya? Setelah beratus tahun, Germany baru mengetahui hal ini.

Mau tak mau, Germany sadar badan kakaknya terasa enteng. Terbilang aneh, ia yang seorang adik justru menggendong kakaknya seperti ini...

Begitu sampai di rumah mereka, Germany segera menidurkan kakaknya di kamarnya. Prussia tidur lelap, tak terbangun sama sekali.

Germany menatapnya lekat-lekat, ia selalu berpikir kakaknya adalah seseorang yang senang menyombongkan diri dan mengumbar sesuatu. Ia senang bercerita betapa '_awesome_' dirinya setiap waktu. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak menceritakan soal pengorbanannya itu pada Germany?

Bahkan Spain pun kelihatannya baru saja tahu, itupun mungkin karena Prussia sedang mabuk saat menceritakannya.

Germany sulit mengerti pikiran manusia, ia tak mengerti.

Si negara pirang itu hanya mendesah dan mencopot pakaian kakaknya, yang bau muntahan dan alkohol. Ia mengambil piyama dan mengganti pakaian kakaknya. Sebagai negara yang senang bir, Prussia dan Germany sudah terbiasa melakukan ini pada satu sama lain, mengurus yang lain ketika mabuk berat.

Ketika mengganti pakaian kakaknya, Germany melihat bekas luka.

Bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, semua personifikasi negara punya bekas luka.

Hanya, beberapa bekas luka mencuri perhatiannya.

Karena ia tahu betul darimana Prussia mendapat bekas luka itu.

Meski ragu, Germany mengusap bekas luka yang ada di dada Prussia. Kemudia ia teringat.

Prussia tak pernah memberitahu hal-hal yang sudah ia korbankan untuk adiknya. Ia hanya selalu diam, mengatakan dirinya '_awesome_' tapi tak pernah membuka lukanya.

'_Uwaah... _Bruder_, ini semua untukku?'_

'_Iya... aku yang _awesome _ini membawakanmu oleh-oleh, ayo dimakan.'_

'Bruder _sudah makan?'_

'_Sudah, aku kan _awesome_.'_

Germany menutup matanya. Itu adalah pengorbanan Prussia yang pertama untuknya dari sekian banyak pengorban yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya, dan Germany tak tahu semuanya.

Pengorban selanjutnya yang Germany tahu adalah pengorbanan yang selalu ia sesali sampai sekarang.

Ia mengusap bekas luka Prussia lagi.

_Ia mendengar pernyataan yang dibacakan oleh Negara Sekutu bahwa kakaknya di'bubarkan'. _Dissolve_. Sang kakak hanya menatap lurus ke depan, memandang jauh entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sementara Germany hanya menatap dengan wajah horor. Tangannya di ikat ke belakang punggungnya, ditahan oleh America._

_Ia ingin mengamuk, ia ingin menangis._

_Kenapa kakaknya? Kenapa harus Prussia?_

_Yang berbuat salah adalah dirinya, yang menumpahkan semua darah itu adalah dirinya. Bukan Prussia, bukan kakaknya. _

"_Aneh, kenapa kau tidak menghilang?"_

_Germany hanya menggeretakkan giginya melihat Russia menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang dalam keadaan berlutut, tangannya diikat ke belakang seperti Germany dan dijaga oleh England._

"_Kudengar ia memang sedikit berbeda, ia awalnya muncul bukan dari kumpulan orang di sebuah teritori baru, tapi personifikasi dari Teutonic dulu sempat bubar sebelum membentuk negara baru lagi, jadi kurasa ia memang berbeda," kata England dengan wajah datar. _

_Germany berusaha untuk memberontak, tapi tubuhnya yang penuh luka tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman America yang kuat. Ia tahu, ia adalah orang jahat di sini. Seperti di film action, dimana sang tokoh jahat menerima hukumannya. _

_Tapi, kenapa kakaknya? Kenapa bukan dirinya?_

_Germany menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Tapi, wajahnya kehilangan semua warnanya ketika Russia membawa pergi Prussia._

_Sang kakak hanya menoleh padanya untuk sesaat dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Germany dengar, tapi dari gerak bibirnya Germany tahu..._

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _West_..."_

_Dan saat America membawanya pergi, Germany merasakan matanya memanas._

_Namun, seorang Germany tak akan pernah menangis, tak akan pernah._

Germany selesai mengganti baju kakaknya, namun ia tak bisa beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur. Kakaknya sekarang bukan 'Prussia' lagi. Ia bukan 'personifikasi negara' lagi. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, tidak punya apa-apa.

Prussia hanya tersenyum getir bila masih ada orang yang memanggilnya 'Prussia'. Ia sekarang dipanggil dengan _East_ atau Gilbert. Hanya Bad Touch Trio, yaitu Spain dan France yang masih memanggilnya dengan Prussia.

Prussia sekarang hanya 'menumpang' di rumah Germany. Tidak memiliki kerjaan, setiap harinya ia hanya pergi menganggu para personifikasi negara lain, contohnya Austria dan Hungary. Atau menganggu Germany dari pekerjaannya. Atau mabuk dan membuat ulah bersama Bad Touch Trio.

Tapi, Germany bisa melihat wajah suram ketika menatap peta yang tak ada nama dirinya. Senyum getir saat Germany pergi ke berbagai meeting dengan personifikasi negara lain.

Ia tahu Prussia merasa tidak dibutuhkan, tapi tak pernah menampakkannya langsung. Kakaknya sangat ahli menyembunyikan hal itu dan hanya sedikit yang sadar.

Kenapa yang ia umbar hanya hal-hal bodoh saja, sedangkan hal-hal penting lainnya...

_Germany menatap tembok besar yang membelah negaranya. Tembok besar yang memisahkan dirinya dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki._

_Prussia yang sudah tidak bisa ia panggil Prussia lagi._

_Semua menyebutnya dengan _East_ sekarang. _

_Tapi, ia tetaplah Prussia, setidaknya bagi Germany._

_Puluhan tahun ia tidak bertemu kakaknya, dan Germany selalu menyesal setiap harinya. Setelah dideklarasikan 'bubar' dari sebuah negara, Prussia digeret pergi oleh Russia._

_Oleh negara adi kuasa yang mengerikan itu._

_Sementara Germany yang penuh dosa, justru mendapatkan asuhan America. _

_Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Russia. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Prussia di balik tembok. Ia tak bisa menemuinya atau pun mengontaknya. Tak ada yang tahu keadaan kakaknya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah kakaknya masih ada atau tidak._

_Personifikasi negara tanpa negara, Germany tak tahu sampai kapan Prussia akan tetap bertahan lama. Eksistensi kakaknya begitu rapuh, ia bukan lagi sebuah negara, ia berada di tangan Russia. _

_Kenapa harus kakaknya yang menerima semua ini?_

_Saat Austria memberikan pendapat kalau mungkin saja sebenarnya 'East' sengaja memancing para Negara Sekutu untuk membubarkan dirinya, menyerahkan dirinya pada Russia._

_Itu semua untuk melindungi adiknya._

_Germany._

_Mendengar hal itu, Germany ingin menghancurkan tembok pemisah itu dan memeluk kakaknya._

_Kakak yang selama ini hanya terus ia marahi, kakak yang selama ini ia percaya tak begitu dekat yang tak pernah ia hargai kehadirannya. Kakak yang-_

_Germany hanya menahan air matanya. _

_Tanpa tawa sombong itu, tanpa kata-kata 'awesome' itu, tanpa sosok albino itu, Germany baru menyadari betapa berharga sosok sang kakak di hidupnya._

"_Ia kakak yang baik...," kata Austria._

_Itu adalah pertama kalinya Germany mendengar Austria memuji Prussia. Germany hanya mampu mengangguk._

"_Ya, ia kakak yang baik... terlalu baik...," gumam Germany pelan._

"Ngh... _West_?"

Germany tersentak, terkejut melihat kakaknya terbangun.

"Argh, sial...," Prussia langsung memegangi kepalanya, sudah jelas terkena serangan sakit kepala, efek samping alkohol.

Germany hanya duduk di situ tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Prussia, badannya yang lebih kecil dari saat dulu mereka masih berperang, luka-luka baru yang bukan Prussia dapatkan saat menjadi personifikasi negara.

Tapi luka-luka yang ia dapatkan setelah ia tidak lagi menjadi personifikasi negara.

_Germany menatap tembok Berlin sedang dihancurkan oleh masa. _

_Setelah puluhan tahun, akhirnya... Germany sangat ingin bertemu kakaknya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bertemu kakaknya. Dari kabar angin yang ia dengar, ia tahu Prussia masih ada. Tapi, ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya._

_Saat tembok itu berhasil di jebol, di antara massa yang bersuka cita, Germany berusaha mencari sosok kakaknya._

_Rambut putih dan mata merah itu seharusnya tak sulit untuk dicari._

_Hatinya bergemuruh keras saat ia tak menemukan sosok kakaknya di lautan massa di sekitar tembok berlin yang sudah jebol._

_Ia masuk lebih dalam, berdoa kepada siapapun yang bersedia mendengarnya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya kembali._

_Matanya akhirnya menemukan sepasang mata merah._

_Bukan, satu mata merah._

_Di depannya, di kejauhan, kakaknya berdiri. Dengan pakaian lusuh, dengan perban melingkari kepalanya, dengan plester menutupi satu matanya, dengan kulit putih yang berhias warna biru dan merah, dengan tubuh yang lebih kurus, dengan senyum getir tapi bahagia._

"_Yo, _West_, kangen padaku yang _awesome _ini?"_

_Dan suaranya yang parau._

_Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Germany tidak mengerti. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah memeluk kakaknya dan ia menangis keras. _

_Ia, seorang Germany, menangis._

_Hanya sekali lihat, ia bisa melihat bagaimana penderitaan Prussia selama ini. Bagaimana kakaknya terus bertahan di bawah kekuasaan Russia. _

_Dan seharusnya Prussia sudah bukan personifikasi negara lagi. Bukan kah ia seharusnya sudah bebas? Tapi kenapa?_

"_Ow, aduh. Pelan-pelan. Aku tak tahu kau begitu merindukan diriku yang _awesome_ ini."_

_Germany mengendurkan pelukannya, tapi masih tak melepaskan kakaknya._

_Ia takut kakaknya akan hilang, dengan hancurnya tembok Berlin ini, tak ada lagi '_East_' ataupun '_West_'. Yang ada hanya Germany, tak ada lagi Prussia._

_Ia tak mau melepaskan kakaknya, ia takut kakaknya akan lenyap._

_Ia hanya diam di sana, kepalanya hanya bersandar pada bahu kakaknya. Menumpahkan segala penyesalannya yang terpendam berubah menjadi bulir-bulir air mata. _

_Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan 'maaf'._

_Seharusnya ia yang dibubarkan._

_Seharusnya ia yang disiksa._

_Hanya kata maaf yang bisa terus ia ucapkan, tapi ia tahu ia tak layak mendapatkan pengampunan atas segala dosa yang ia lakukan._

_Atas segala hukaman yang Prussia terima menggantikan dirinya._

_Germany baru menyadari kalau bahunya juga basah. Kakaknya bersandar di sana dan ia menangis._

_Ia melakukan hal yang sama._

"_Aku mencoba menghubungimu... kau tahu? Tapi dasar setan salju itu... keparat...," ia mendengar kakaknya berkata pelan di antara tangisan._

"_Kau merindukanku... _West_?"_

_Germany terdiam dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk, air matanya mengalir kembali saat sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. _

"_Aku merindukanmu, _Bruder_..."_

Germany tersentak saat Prussia mencolek pipinya.

"Kau kenapa? Italy mencuri lidahmu atau akhirnya otakmu menguap? Dari tadi tidak membalas pertanyaanku yang awesome ini..."

Germany hanya menggeleng. Ia tak mampu berbicara, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Memikirkan kembali semua pengorbanan yang Prussia lakukan untuknya. Itupun yang ia tahu, mungkin masih banyak pengorbanan yang kakaknya lakukan untuknya, tanpa pernah memberi tahu yang lain sekali pun.

Ia hanya diam dan tidak mengharapkan balasan apa-apa.

Gizi buruk, negara dibubarkan, disiksa, dipisahkan darinya...

Germany seperti menyedot semua kebahagiaan kakaknya, semua kekuatannya, semua keberadaannya, tanpa meninggalkan sisa.

Malam ini baru saja ia tahu pengorbanan lain yang Prussia lakukan untuknya, apa lagi yang sudah kakaknya lakukan untuknya? Apakah masih banyak?

Hanya seperti ini pun, Germany tak akan bisa membalas semua pengorbanan kakaknya meski ia mati 100 kali.

Tidak semua orang tahu Prussia adalah kakak yang baik.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Germany adalah adik yang buruk.

Ya, ia adik yang buruk. Ia tidak layak mendapatkan kakak sebaik ini. Ia tidak layak mendapatkan semua ini. Tidak layak...

Ia tak pernah membalas Prussia... ia tak pernah memberikan apapun untuk Prussia... ia-

"Oi."

Germany tersentak lagi, ia terkejut Prussia mengusap pipinya.

Bukan... bukan mengusap, tapi menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau jadi cengeng..., seingatku, Italy yang cengeng, bukan kau," kata Prussia dengan wajah bingung.

Germany menggeleng lagi. Berusaha menemukan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?"

Prussia hanya mengernyit dengan bingung. "Apanya? Soal aku mencuri persediaan _wrust_-mu?"

Germany menggeleng. "Kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau dulu terkena gizi buruk."

Prussia terdiam, kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum sombong. "Aku kan _awesome_, gizi buruk tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku."

Germany menggeleng keras dan menggenggam bahu kakaknya.

"Berapa banyak yang kau korbankan demi aku, Bruder?"

Senyum Prussia menghilang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa kau tidak seperti negara lain, mengkhianatiku atau meninggalkanku, kenapa? Kenapa..."

Germany menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya, rasa bersalah yang selalu ia pendam kembali datang menghantui. Rasa berdosa, rasa kotor, rasa tak layak, segala yang ia pendam kembali menerpanya.

Ia ingin dihukum, ia ingin dihukum agar rasa bersalah itu bisa pergi. Tapi, tidak, ia justru mendapatkan semua kebahagiaann yang tak Prussia dapatkan.

Dunia macam apa ini?

"Aku adik yang buruk..."

Germany menengguk ludahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Bruder._.."

Ia tahu ia tak layak mendapatkan pengampunan tapi tetap saja...

Germany terkejut saat pipinya dicubit, membuatnya menurunkan tangan dan memandang kakaknya. Memandang Prussia.

"Kau adik yang '_awesome_'."

Germany hanya menatapnya, terdiam, terpaku.

"Bukankah kau tak pernah meninggalkan aku atau mengkhianati aku?"

Germany hanya terdiam. Ia melihat mata merah Prussia, mata yang dalam, mata yang tahu segala penderitaan. Tapi, mata itu jujur dan serius.

"Aku memang '_awesome_', tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kau tak pernah mengusirku keluar meskipun aku terus-terusan berbuat onar. Kau selalu mengurusiku, meladeniku..."

Prussia terdiam sebentar, matanya terlihat mendung.

"..membiarkanku tetap jadi kakakmu.."

Lanjutnya. Dan Germany membelalak mendengarnya.

"_Nicht_! Kau tak akan seperti ini bila bukan karena aku, aku-"

Germany berhenti bicara saat Prussia mengangkat tangannya, memberinya tanda untuk diam.

"Kau adikku, dasar bodoh. Aku tidak akan jadi '_awesome_' kalau tidak melindungimu. Yah... kau kuat sih dari kecil, aku tak membesarkanmu tidak seperti si bajak laut gentleman yang membesarkan si America, tapi... aku tetap kakakmu. Saat kau membutuhkan perlindungan, aku akan melakukannya, aku kan '_awesome_'."

Germany hanya termenung, air matanya kembali mengalir setetes.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkorban untukku, _Bruder_."

Prussia tersenyum padanya, bukan senyum sombong. Tapi senyuman kecil yang tulus.

"Tak ada orang tua yang memberitahukan pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan untuk anaknya. Aku kakakmu, kurasa itu berlaku padaku. Itu tugasku, percayalah. Aku tidak menyesal...," kata Prussia.

Germany menarik tubuh kakaknya yang ringkih itu ke pelukannya, mengingatkannya saat mereka kembali bertemu setelah tembok Berlin runtuh.

"Jangan pergi _Bruder_, jangan menghilang... tetaplah di sini...," gumamnya.

Prussia terdiam, Germany tahu betul kalau kakaknya mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

Apa artinya sebuah personifikasi negara tanpa negara?

Hanya masalah waktu sebelum Prussia benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini. Ketika semua orang melupakannya, ketika semua warga negaranya melupakannya...

Germany tak mau membayangkannya, ia tak mau kakaknya menghilang. Biarlah ia terus di sisinya, ia tak peduli semua kebodohan dan keonaran yang kakaknya lakukan.

Selama ia terus di sisinya...

"Kau kuat _West_, kau '_awesome_'," kata kakaknya, tak membalas permintaannya.

Germany menahan diri untuk tidak kembali menangis, ia menggegem erat kakaknya, tak sadar kalau ia hampir menyakiti kakaknya namun Prussia hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku masih di sini kan? Tenanglah...," hibur Prussia.

Germany menelan masuk isak tangisnya.

'Masih di sini'...

Berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia punya sampai kakaknya menghilang? Ia takut suatu saat ia pulang ke rumah dan sosok kakaknya sudah lenyap dari dunia ini...

Ia tak mau waktu itu datang...

Ia tak mau...

Kenapa tidak ia saja yang menghilang?

"_West_, sudahlah. Ingat perkataanku sejak dulu. Personifikasi negara tidak boleh emosional. Kalau kita emosional, kita hanya akan menderita. Mengunjungi makam setiap hari atau menangisi ratusan orang yang sudah tiada."

Germany hanya diam. Tapi ia mendengarkan kakaknya dengan baik.

"Bahagialah... nikmatilah hidup ini, _West_," Prussia mengusap kepalanya dan Germany menutup matanya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan ia mengangguk.

Ia masih tak rela, ia masih sedih, ia masih merasa bersalah, ia tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi sama seperti Prussia yang tak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Luka itu akan terus ada, meninggalkan bekas dalam, tanpa ada yang bisa mengobatinya.

Tapi...

"Kau itu adikku yang '_awesome_', kau tahu? Kalau kau sukses dan besar, aku juga bangga," kata Prussia sambil tersenyum lebar.

Germany tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dan ia mengangguk.

"Kau... juga kakak yang terbaik, Bruder."

Dan senyum Prussia makin lebar. "Bodoh, bukan 'terbaik' tapi '_awesome_'."

Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, Germany bisa tertawa, meski hanya tertawa pelan bersama dengan tawa pecah kakaknya.

Entah kapan Prussia bisa selalu ada di sisinya. Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba.

Prussia adalah kakak yang _awesome_.

Karena itu, ia akan jadi adik yang baik, ia berjanji kepada dirinya.

**End**

**Omake**

"Ve~..."

Italy memandang Germany dan Prussia yang tidur dalam satu tempat tidur, di kamar Prussia. Padahal, sudah rutin Italy tidur bersama Germany tiap malamnya. Tapi ketika ia menyelinap ke kamar Germany hari ini, ternyata kosong, ternyata Germany tidur dengan kakaknya.

Melihat kedua kakak beradik itu tidur bersama dengan damai, Italy hanya tersenyum dan pergi ke luar kamar.

Biarlah, malam ini ia akan tidur dengan kakaknya. Semoga Romano mau tidur bersamanya.

* * *

**Aku bukan ahli sejara, heck, aku belum baca sejarah Prussia. Cuma, yang ditulis di atas itu bener. Menurut Himaruya-sensei, Prussia badannya kecil karena malnutrisi/gizi buruk dan kubayangin, mungkin itu karena ia berkorban demi Germany.**

**Terus, Prussia yang dibubarkan, padahal Hitler itu dari Germany. Terus Prussia yang ditarik Russia, meski aku suka Russia, tapi aku tahu semua orang setuju kalau Prussia itu serem. Keadaan Jerman barat dan timur itu beda banget ya, yang satu di bawah America dan satu lagi Russia, kebayangkan penderitaannya Prussia?**

**Dia kakak yang baik kan? Ya, dia kakak yang baik! Baik banget!**

**Baik banget tahu! *ngotot**

**Ok, sampe situ aja. Jadi pengen deh bikin fanfic dimana akhirnya Prussia menghilang, tapi.. hiks... gak tega...**

**Ok, review ya!**


End file.
